In many existing engine applications it is difficult to rapidly prime (eliminate air from) the fuel system, especially after fuel system maintenance, such as a fuel filter change. This is often due to the inherently high restriction of mechanically driven pumps when the engine is not running. Fixed orifices are used to provide a flow path around the restrictive component. However, since these orifices tend to be small or have check valves to prevent leakage through the system, the orifices can waste power in normal engine operation, and still not reduce the restriction enough for efficient priming. Other alternatives include manually opening the fuel system by loosening a fitting or opening a bleed screw to allow aerated fuel to escape. However, this method is both messy and labor intensive.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a fuel priming system used in the conventional art. Such a fuel priming system 1 may include, for example, a fuel tank 2 in which fuel is pumped to an engine through the fuel rail 9 to injectors. The fuel passes through a pre-filter 3 to a priming pump 4 which compresses air pockets in the system during the prime cycle. Fuel then passes to a secondary fuel filter 5, and onward to high pressure pump assembly 6. High pressure pump assembly 6 includes check valves and bleed orifices 7 that allow air pressure in the system to be vented. However, such valves and orifices require the system to generate enough air pressure to open the valves and result in internal leakage in the system, even if a low pressure drain line 8 is fed back to the fuel tank 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,021 discloses a fuel vapor separator in a fuel delivery system of a marine engine. With reference to FIG. 2, an engine (not shown) draws liquid fuel from a fuel tank 20. A low pressure fuel supply pump 26 or lift pump typically pulls fuel from the tank 20 through a supply line 24. The fuel is delivered to a vapor separator 28, which collects and discharges vapors given off due to incoming low fuel pressure, normal vaporization of fuel, etc. High pressure pump 30 may be connected to the vapor separator 28 and pumps the fuel under pressure to the cylinders of the engine, such as through a fuel injector system 32. Unused fuel is returned to the vapor separator 28 via return line 34. The vapor separator 28 includes a vent device 36 to vent fuel vapors into the engine through its air intake.